


Father's Glory

by StoryLover23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Malfoy, F/M, Family, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryLover23/pseuds/StoryLover23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot after the birth of Draco and Astoria Malfoy's first child and the subsequent naming of their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Glory

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling

Draco Malfoy stood over his wife, staring adoringly down at the baby girl nestled in pink blankets residing in Astoria Malfoy's arms.

"Darling, we still haven't a name," Astoria said, glancing up at Draco and biting her lip.

"There's no rush, love," Draco assured, pulling up a stool so he was sitting next to Astoria's head.

"Oh, sweetheart, would you mind taking her? I need to run to the loo," Astoria said, gently handing Draco their daughter.

"Of course, darling," he said with a smile, giving her a quick kiss.

When Astoria had disappeared, Draco looked down at his newborn. She had little hair, and though it was still very thin, Draco had a feeling she wouldn't end up with his white-blond hair or Astoria's raven waves.

The baby stirred in her blankets, and she slowly opened her eyes. Draco's grey eyes were met with wide, pale green eyes, and it hit him.

When Astoria came back, she found Draco staring at the baby, looking awe-struck and so in love.

Draco's eyes snapped up when he heard the door gently snap shut, and he said, "I know what to name her."

"What's her name?" Astoria asked as she settled back in bed.

"Cleopatra," Draco said, his gaze back on his little princess.

"Bit Egyptian, isn't it?" Astoria asked, reaching up to gently stroke the baby's fuzz.

"Actually," Draco started, "it's Greek. Cleopatra's father was Greek, and Egypt was given to him to rule over."

"Oh," Astoria said, still not completely sold on the name.

"But the reason I like it," Draco continued, "is because it means  _father's glory_. And I think she's going to change the Malfoy name for the better."

"Oh, darling," Astoria breathed. "Oh, I love it. Cleopatra," she cooed at the bundle nestled in Draco's arms. Cleopatra squirmed in her confines as though looking for the voice.

"What about her middle name?" Astoria asked as Draco passed Cleopatra to her Mummy.

"You choose," Draco said, wrapping an arm around Astoria's shoulder.

"Hm," Astoria hummed, rocking Cleopatra and thinking. "How about Anthea?" she asked finally.

"Anthea?" Draco asked, looking down at Cleopatra.

"Hm-hmm," Astoria said. "It was my great-grandmother's name, and I know it's early, but I think she's going to look a lot like her." Astoria paused and then smiled. "Besides, I've always loved the sound of it."

"Cleopatra Anthea Malfoy," Draco said, trying her name for the first time.

"I love it," Astoria said, beaming at Draco.

Draco smiled down at his family and said, "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)  
> Until next time
> 
> ~Bryn


End file.
